


DMC Week 2020 one shots

by felixiomarshall



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall
Summary: Seven one-shots (to be posted from 04/10-11/10) that are all, you know, Devil May Cry. None of them are nsfw or exceptionally gory, a few I have plans for a few I don't. As of now: shit's really about to go down coz Sparda is at the end of his options and Mundus might be about to work out, two tiny bois go monster-hunting + the first reunion between 2 dumbasses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Just The Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertImaginativeNameHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertImaginativeNameHere/gifts).



> I have an overly-elaborate collection of Sparda headcanons that are QUICKLY becoming a fic but also I'm afraid. Who wouldn't be? There's a lot of insane shit that goes down in my head (that was phrased badly).

“Are you sure you have a plan?” she asked him, eyebrow raised.   
“Of course,” Sparda chuckled “I always mange _something._ ”

-

A long time ago, he’d planned this. Rallying every devil and telling them the truth of Sparda. Even before the war in hell, Mundus had been trying to drum up noise about the trouble this particular devil could cause. And he did. Cause trouble, that is. Before he was driven out, Sparda and his kind had levelled whole cities to the ground, slaughtered thousands, laid far too many successful traps for Mundus’ side and generally painted the entire underworld red. All of this because ‘Mundus was doing bad stuff too!’

 _Even if I did start the war_ Mundus thought _it was because that bastard pushed me to it. He’s a traitor and I have_

-

No regrets, none.” Sparda had answered.   
“But didn’t you betray your own kind?” the magician had asked in an amused tone.   
Sparda had scowled “no. Mundus thinks I did, he’ll always think I did, but then again- that narrative gets him places so it’s more likely to be a lie. I have done nothing he wouldn’t do today.”

And yet, as he listened to the screams of those humans outside, perhaps he should have done things differently. He stopped marching through the tower for a second, just to look out at the swarm of demons surrounding them- him- and the patchy, deep scarlet circle soaked into the grass around the base. If it wasn’t for all the demons stepping over it, it almost would’ve looked like some sort of bloody barrier.

That was one regret. Whether he meant to or not, Sparda had brought the war to humanity. Though they were already often enslaved, weren’t they? Still, they shouldn’t be

-

laying their lives down for Sparda? Pathetic!”   
“Indeed.” Mundus agreed, watching the slaughter “such is the way with humans- they’ll follow anyone who gives them a tower full of false promises.”

But with every single worthless human who died, it reminded him of those who had taken Sparda’s side before. What soulless songs had he sung to rally his army? Who had he sworn he’d give what to get his power? These naïve things didn’t understand who they were fighting for, or the true nature of their actions. They weren’t really capable of such complex thought.

_I must get in that tower he thought there is no way Sparda isn’t somehow going to try_

-

To stop us” Sparda explained “and if the magicians or the other priests work it out, then they’ll try to stop us too. I’m trying to be as honest as I can, are you sure about this?” he looked worried for once. He never really looked worried, always at least some form of confidence there, but this was pure doubt.   
The priestess nodded. “Even if we weren’t surrounded, I think this may be the first sensible idea you’ve ever had.” She smiled.   
He swallowed nervously, then chuckled. “Well, let’s see them try to stop this hm?” It wouldn’t take long to get to the bottom of the tower. No, it wouldn’t take

-

Anything at all to get past these humans. They were tired and mostly dead.

Mostly just trying to prevent the inevitable.


	2. Stupid Sparda Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two twins go monster hunting. Two twins are fucking dumb as shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, wanna see Sparda be a decent father coz I don't always write him as a hoo boi dickhead mgee? Ye this is that time.

It wasn’t just Dante being a chaotic influence this time, they’d both been planning this for a while. So the second the sun went down and their parents somehow thought they were asleep, the two boys were successfully climbing down a tree next to their bedroom window. Long story short: there was something out there. And, for once, the two boys agreed it was probably big, probably dangerous and probably deserved to get beat up.

“Are you…” Dante dropped onto the next branch “ _sure_ you saw a monster?”   
“I’m not an idiot, Dante, I have eyes.” Vergil whispered loudly. His brother still looked up at him expectedly. “Yes, I’m sure.”   
“Ooh! And did it have loads of claws?”   
“It doesn’t matter. We just need to check it isn’t a danger.”   
Dante grinned “But did it?”   
“I think so.” He admitted.

The twins walked away from the house, with one whistling (then stopping after being reminded that it was a stealth mission) and the other clutching a katana nearly twice his size. Once or twice they heard ominous padded footsteps- only to realize it was a cat or fox, of course. Vergil had seen the creature in the middle of the forest, far away from any human dwellings. They weren’t close enough.   
  
“What if mom and dad wake up and realize that we’re gone and think we’re dead?” Dante suddenly asked, startling his brother.   
“I left a note.”   
The younger twin scoffed “Why’d you do that?”   
“In case they wake up and realize that we’re gone…”   
“Oh yeah!” he chuckled “what did you say?”   
“That we have gone out to protect the family against a monster and, of course, not to worry because we aren’t dead.”   
“Very clever!” It was really dark, but Dante was certain he saw his brother smile (just a bit) at that.

They carried on walking.

-

It wasn’t urgent enough to wake Eva. Probably. Okay so maybe he should, but if they had spotted something, the last place Sparda wanted his wife to be was frantically searching the forest late at night. That was understandable, right? And this was something he could handle. Out of the _window?_ He was sure he’d locked it but, if Vergil were involved, a key had definitely been stolen along the way.   
  
Sparda decided to take the back door out instead, noting the absence of The Yamato in the front room. _He isn’t ANYWHERE old enough to wield a sword…_ Still, at least The Rebellion was still where it should be- even if it was most likely because Dante could hardly lift it. _Thank fuck, I am not having TWO eight-year olds in the wild with swords._ He had to stop himself from asking why Vergil would do something this reckless and remembered that yeah, two eight-year olds. Stupidest creatures alive.

-

“What was that?” Dante asked, again.   
“Bird.”   
The younger twin gasped “But what if the monster you saw was a bird-monster? What then?”   
“It wasn’t.” Vergil clarified “I’m not stupid-”   
“Yes you are!” Dante interrupted “You can’t even find a big noisy monster, that’s very stupid.”   
“I never said it was noisy! Or easy to find. And you aren’t helping either, because you’re lazy.”   
“No you! I move round so much, all the time, I can’t be lazy. You’re just standing still!”   
“That-”   
“If I was a monster, you would be so easy to catch- I’d get you in a second!” Dante loudly declared, forgetting the fact it was a stealth mission. Because then, the arm of a large, black creature reached out and grabbed Dante.

He screamed.

-

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit._

Sparda had hoped, maybe even assumed, that this ‘monster’ wasn’t real. He’d hoped that both sons co-operating didn’t make it credible, but hey.

He made a b-line for the scream, still holding out that it somehow wasn’t a devil, as he tore through roots and leapt over brambles. There were no human charades being dawned right then- the twins would just have to get used to things as they were. And when he made it to the source, he found that they were right. And stupid. It was a giant, almost spider-like abomination, but with many large, gangly arms (each with claws) and a gaping, more-than-unappealing set of jaws on its’ stomach. Dante was caught by an arm, and was trying to hit it repeatedly with a rock, whilst Vergil ran towards it with The Yamato, attempting to slice off the base of the arm which held Dante- but not succeeding.

Sparda drew a sharp breath, charging in with ForceEdge and (somewhat callously) pushing his eldest son out of the way. He managed to free Dante relatively quickly, leaping onto the base of the creature and plunging his sword down with some effort. It let out a ghastly screech, writhing for a stupidly long time, before stopping and lying there.

He turned to the boys, assuming a more recognizable figure.

“So.”


	3. A General Art of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very touching reunion- two brothers actually trying to get along and mildly failing. Just mildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected to write this from Dante's view, it's always been something I played through my mind from Vergil's. I think one day something like this will end up in a longer fic.

“You see, if you want to attack me- do it when I just woke up!” Dante laughed, removing his sword from a demon’s corpse. “Still, maybe you fucks don’t like an early start.” Not that the young devil ever woke up ‘early’. No, 3pm was generally the best he could pull if he had stuff to do.

It was currently nearly six and the guy had one mission: food. Pizza. He got inside the shop (they practically had his order out the second they saw him), bit of banter, got outside, headed home whistling a merry t- On second thoughts, maybe he could stop for the hooded figure who dropped down from above and placed a sword to his neck.

“Do you want a slice?” Dante gestured to the pizza box. The figure didn’t respond and, for a second, he wondered if it could. _What have I done to piss this guy off?_ He thought _ordered olives?_   
“Is this all there is in your life?” the guy finally spoke “demons and pizza?”   
Dante stopped for a second- nearly laughing, but mostly in shock. “Uh, no offense here, but I’m seventeen- you really think I know what life is? Do you know what life is? Oh!” he nodded slowly “That’s why you’re asking me! Well I don’t know.”   
The figure lowered his hood as he spoke “No, brother, I am not seeking the meaning of life.” He stepped back and placed his sword- The Yamato, _obviously_ \- back in it’s sheath.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a slice?” Dante asked again.

It was Dante’s idea to show Vergil his apartment (and his dope responsibility skillz), but his brother certainly hadn’t objected. Dante was slightly concerned that maybe this was because he didn’t have a place, but either way- they had a lot to talk about.

“So!” he set the pizza box on the table and grabbed a slice “how’s it been being… secretly alive this whole time?”   
Vergil glanced round before sitting down and grimacing slightly. “Well. I’ve been stabbed, shot, almost possessed, almost drowned, found a lot of fake ancient maps, found a lot of real ancient maps, heard some stories about our father (of varying credibility), found temples, got trapped in different temples and I’ve had my blood stolen from me on three separate occasions.”   
Dante didn’t really have a response to this, other than chowing down on his pizza and shaking his head slowly. “Wow.” He said (half-munch) “that’s a bit, huh?”  
“Yes.” Vergil agreed “have you done… things?”   
“Well uh, yeah I think so! I have this place, which is cool, and I do jobs for people- mostly killing stuff. I kinda want to start a business one day? Not like ‘join a pyramid scheme’ but actually do something…” he realised as he said all this, that it was not half as crazy as Vergil’s life and times, but he grinned with pride nonetheless.   
“So you’ve practised your fighting.” His brother seemed to be confirming rather than asking.   
Dante still nodded in response “I guess.”

“Dante, I’ve been travelling for a while and I’ve discovered just how much our father did with the power he had- power we’ve inherited. I’m not as strong as he was, but we could reach that, one day.” Vergil looked at him expectedly.   
“Ok, so let me get this straight, you want me to travel with you, trying to unlock some ‘inner strength’ and possibly getting my blood stolen?”   
“Yes”   
“Hard pass” Dante chuckled.   
“But you’re denying-” Vergil closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Together we can achieve far more than I did alone.”   
It was then the gears began turning in Dante’s head “So, you saw me fighting and realised you could use me to become stronger huh?”   
“No!” Vergil slammed his fist on the table “both of us, without both of us-”   
“Without both of us YOU can’t get dad’s power, crazy how life works!”   
“We would both get power! What do you not understand about this, Dante?”   
“Why?”

The eldest brother stopped, stood up and staring at his (stupid) younger brother still perched on his seat. “Stop eating and look at me.” He demanded. Dante actually did what he was told, even standing up as well to meet his brother’s gaze. “The point is, it’s our birth right, in our blood, we must inherit the power of Sparda. That was what he intended for us, and it is only just that we honor his wishes.”  
“Nah.” Dante shrugged.   
“Dante.”   
“I don’t feel like it. Also, you’re acting like a dick and I’m still not entirely convinced you’re not trying to use me…”   
Vergil stepped towards his brother “And you’re acting like a child. We must grow up!”   
“A child?” Dante laughed “Do you genuinely not know how people our age act? Holy shit you don’t!”   
“We aren’t like people our age, we must mature.”   
“No but seriously man, you do not have a single friend, do you?” Dante was positively beaming “Not that I blame them, but that’s just sad.”

It was then, Vergil made a mistake- if this entire endeavour couldn’t be classed as a mistake. He drew The Yamato.

And the rest, as they say, was history.


End file.
